plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Palmer
Jimmy Palmer is a character on Plagued created March 23, 2011, by Jasper. He is a Reaver bent on terrorizing the human population of Fort York, practising his deadly art on all he comes across. Personality Jimmy is egotistical to say the least, envisioning himself as better than all and lower than none. He has an extreme sense of pride, which is the sin that rules his world. Jimmy despises anyone who is weak, and will tear them limb from limb if they cross his path. He has an extreme dislike of humans for this reason, and will go into a fit of rage if they try to come anywhere near them. Some see Jimmy as a dulled knife; useful for its purpose, but not overly sharp. This is not the case however; Jimmy is cunning and cruel, his steps and actions measured before being taken. He often enhances people's image of him by not speaking much and instead slamming heads with his sledgehammer. An opponent who underestimates is as good as dead. He has seen Overminds and other Reavers disguise themselves as humans to screw with their minds; there is no chance in hell he would ever do that. He is not afraid to show his nature and boasts what he is openly, not caring if the entire human army came at him in a rush; he would feast on their bones for dinner afterward. History Born James Palmer in Las Vegas, Jimmy grew up around women, gambling, alcohol, and sex. His first bottle was filled with liquor and his pacifier was a poker chip. His father was a casino owner and his mother was the headliner for the strip show. Jimmy lived anything but a sheltered life, and was able to play Blackjack better than anyone else in the casino by the time he was ten. He never received an education, instead living and working in the casino from the time he could walk and talk, learning the family business. His life didn't change much over the years; by the time he was twenty he owned the casino, his mother having died of 'The Clap' and his father dying under mysterious circumstances in his sleep one night. Of course the authorities never suspected Jimmy; he was street-wise enough to know how to falsify alibis and such. He ran the casino easily and with an iron fist, making thousands of dollars each day with no trouble. He had also managed to insinuate himself into the local mob, and became a prominent member, as well as donor to their coffers. Most people thought of him as scum and no better than dirt. But, in his own world, Jimmy was the king; and he had no worries at all. He was rich, he was successful, he was handsome, he was strong, and a fully armed service of bodyguards watching him at all times. So, it came as a complete surprise to him when the dead started walking, and his casino lost profits, as well as most of its staff to Lessers. He fought his way out of the casino, all the while a voice whispering to him, enticing him with promises of power and strength. During his escape, one of his fellow mob members shot him in the chaos, Jimmy still does not know whether it was because he had a hit on his head or not to this day, but neither does he care. As he lay there, bleeding to death, the voice came back stronger than before, promising him life if he accepted, and pledged his heart to the darkness. Jimmy accepted, and arose as the prideful reaver he is today. He tore his way through Las Vegas, killing anything in his path, and he felt empowered and free; better than he ever had in his old life. He traveled the country for a while, wreaking destruction where he could, and has just now found his way to Fort York. Category:Characters Category:Reavers Category:Males Category:Inactive